Grizzland
Grizzland is the southernmost region of the Triumvirate, acquired after the dissolution of Grmanhil. Geography Grizzland, the regional name given to the land by the locals long ago (believed to be a bastardization of “grazeland” used in reference to the grazing lands for some forgotten beast) and then adopted by the colonizing orcs, is a large, mostly flat plains-land with rich black soil making up most of the inland region around the Anagua with drier, harder soil marking the outer extremities, north and south, around the region’s borders. This rich land is perfect for growing crops and has been used by the native humans as land to grow extensive fields of grain since the introduction of agriculture to the region from the south. On the west coast the flat lands turn rocky and largely unfriendly to habitation, often beset by storms and rough waters despite, or perhaps because of, it's location in the gulf of the Afric Sea this hostile land is home to the Dire Crabs famed in local tales and legends. Through the entire region a great river flows from east to west, its origin lying in a great lake in the far eastern part of the region. Locals refer to the lake and river both as Anagua and it is considered by some to be a spirit of great renown. Making up the majority of the lands bordering the Anagua, the Amber Fields are the fertile crescent and breadbasket of the region, where all the grains are grown, the majority of the human villages lie, and the regions greatest cities are built. Both the Anagua lake and River Anagua, this body of water is seen by natives and the colonized orcs as the lifeblood of the region. The river flows through the Amber fields and the lake to the east marks a natural eastern border and is ringed with settlements of orcs who chose to stay out of Grmanhil after Chief Bangboom's arrest by the Serendels. The lake is fed by a natural hot spring in the east of Grizzland and with the recent expansion of Anagua and its incorporation with the West Grand Canal the land around the lake has been shaped to draw more water to the river-canal and increase its size and depth Named for the crabs hunted here as well as for the great rocks beaten and shaped by the ocean into shapes resembling broken shells, the Cracked Shell Coast is the least hospitable and thus least inhabited land of the region. There are however a few human villages sprinkled throughout the coast that maintain their livelihood by keeping crab meat in supply to the larger settlements inland in exchange for grain. People The native humans of the region, by and large outnumbering the colonizing orcs, are distinctly human, dark as a Genivanan and seeming to share ancestry with the southern lands. While the language and culture of the native Grizzland Humans speaks of some ancient ties to the land of Salteire such time has passed as to make confirmation of this supposition difficult to draw conclusively. The humans of Grizzland have lived in relative seclusion for most of recorded history, a fact that likely saved them from extensive contact with the Salterri Imperium. Ruled by local city “kings”, the largest settlements have never seen war nor strife, content as they are with their bountiful harvests and meat from the coast. When Chief Bangboom first sent orcish explorers into these lands it is said they met “no man less amicable than the last” and negotiations between Grmanhil and Grizzland were swift. Opened up to the outside world and promised trade goods to astound them as well as innovation that would strengthen the power of Anagua the region was turned over to Chief Bangboom and the local lords swore fealty to the orcish power. When the Chief was arrested the local lords grew concerned and for the first time in their history war was discussed, a discussion that was ended when Hrathanese troops marched south to restore and maintain order. With the official declaration of the Triumvirate accompanied by distribution of Triumviral acquired food stores the human settlements have declared themselves loyal Triumviral citizens. The colonizing orcs were granted the land around Lake Anagua, having never been colonized by the natives due to ancient beliefs it was the heart of Anagua and a distinct lack of desire to expand following their move away from such spiritual beliefs. The Grmanhil orcs quickly adapted to the new land, bringing with them the cultural traditions of art, poetry, and bee keeping from their homeland. For a few years after its complete acquisition the land was a boom town, drawing in orcs from all across Grmanhil who wished to live in the new western lands. Though the humans still outnumbered the orcish colonizers, it seemed the orcs were coming to stay and more orc businesses began to appear within the cities of the Amber Fields. This increased orc activity halted and then reversed ten years ago when Chief Bangboom was arrested for terrorism and his lands handed over to the Serendel Kingdom. Many colonizers returned to their homelands as Hrathanese troops moved down into Grizzland to maintain order, but many stayed as well, unwilling to abandon their homes and lives over maintaining ties with their country. These remaining orcs continue to live near Lake Anagua, still official citizens of Grmanhil but showing by their actions a willingness to pledge fealty to Hrathan-Tuor. With the official declaration of the Triumvirate accompanied by distribution of Triumviral acquired food stores the orc settlements have declared themselves loyal Triumviral citizens. Resources The primary foods of Grizzland, bread and crab, are both vastly improved by the addition of butter. It has quickly become something of a cultural phenomenon, and butter poached dire crab is served on all major occasions. Religion The majority of the human cities adhere to the Lord of Fire, spread to them ages ago by the Blazing Temple of old. Due to their long period of isolation from outside affairs they remained largely unaware of the goings on regarding the faith but the adherence to it is historically rooted in their culture. Yet, it is not the only religion. Travelers from Hrathan-Tuor who moved south a generation ago or remained after the great war with the Salterri brought with them the teachings of Radurja, a minority amongst the human population. The orcs brought with them their unorganized ancestor worship of the honored dead which still maintains a strong influence amongst the orc settlements. After joining the Triumvirate Grizzland's Radurjic population has expanded, pushing out the antiquated Lord of Fire worship within the human cities out to the fringes and finding home amongst the orcish settlements near Anagua Lake who have taken to the belief happily as its tenets promote the idea of an afterlife and rebirth for the already revered ancestors. Settlements The largest human city built upon the Anagua River, now Canal, and the home of the largest petty kingdom from before the arrival of Grmanhil or the Triumvirate, Ardens Castro is a simple city, made of stone shipped in from the coast it is a walled Keep and walled ring around a village more than an actual city. Traditionally ruled by the Frumen family the unification of the human kingdoms as encouraged by the incoming Triumvirate has led to the city becoming home to the second largest noble family in Grizzland, the Vero family. In truth more a collection of the orc established colony than a focused city, Grlack essentially lays dominion over the entirety of the orcish population in Grizzland. Grlack’s center of administration is a longhouse built on the east side of the Anagua Lake from which the leading clan of Grlack, the Stonesting Clan traditionally rules. Grlack has developed friendly trade relations with the human towns down river from them and has actually begun to cultivate greater power and respect from the humans of Grizzland than many of the human petty kingdoms ever did owing to the orc sense of refinement and coming from Grmanhil which had been a more advanced civilization than that of the Grizzland humans. Category:Regions Category:Regions of Telluris